Eternal Life In Music
by fairytalemanipulator
Summary: Oneshots set to the lives of the couples and friends, canon pairings and relationships. Each chapter is inspired by a different song. Chapter 1: E/B, "The Mixed Tape", in which Bella remembers the CD Edward gave her before she was changed. Review please!


Summary: Oneshots set to the lives of the couples and friends, canon pairings and relationships. Each chapter is inspired by a different song. Chapter 1: The Mixed Tape, in which Bella remembers the CD Edward gave her.

Spoilers: Pretty much from all the books. So if you haven't read the books and don't want to know, don't read!

Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight or any of these songs, but they're both my favorites. And I wish I did.

Author: fairytalemanipulator

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! My first Twilight oneshot, I'm not extremely happy with it, but that's okay, I'm just getting back into the swing of writing. The next one will be better, cross my heart. I love good critiques! Enjoy.

**Chapter 1: Edward and Bella, The Mixed Tape—Jack's Mannequin**_ (italics is the song)_

_Where are you now?  
As I'm swimming through the stereo  
I'm writing you a symphony of sound  
Where are you now?  
As I rearrange the songs again  
This mix could burn a hole in anyone  
But it was you I was thinking of_

She stumbled upon the CD while moving some of her things to the cottage. After the newborn phase, where she sufficiently proved that yes, even Bella Swan the vampire can accidentally fall into a window and break apart a wall, the cottage had to be redone and Bella grabbed some boxes that Alice had left lying on the ground straight from her room at Charlie's. In them were the remnants of her human life, which Edward was keen on her remembering; in some ways, she knew that he refused to let her forget her old life because he hadn't wanted this for her in the first place. He would have been happy with her growing old, as a human, as he remained young forever. A grimace stole across Bella's face as she thought of her human self, wrinkled with puckered, old lips, kissing Edward's stone cold, smooth body…

Then she found the CD, and she had a flicker and a memory.

The birthday, the stereo in her car (her old red truck, rusty and handed down, that she simply loved), and Jasper's lapse of control in response to her sweetly scented blood. She shuddered at the repressed memory, the fear she felt in that moment—she gasped as she suddenly felt arms around her, her sensitive ears forgetting to do their job for a moment.

Cold lips pressed to her ear, and she relaxed in recognition.

"Vampires aren't easily startled," Edward murmured into her neck, in more of a question form than a statement.

In response, she presented him with the CD, in a jewel-tone case scratched from being handled often.

"I can't believe I forgot about this," Bella said quietly, eyes cast downward. "This was when I knew I would spend the rest of my life with you."

She looked up, startled to meet his eyes, trained on her with a tender look. "You remember?"

Bella laughed, a tinkling sound that echoed around the room. "You seem surprised. It took a minute, and it's hazy, but I remember that birthday."

Edward seemed guarded. "And everything that followed?"

Her lips pursed. "I decided not to pursue that memory further."

"Annnd that's the end of the conversation!" Alice danced in, uninvited as usual, sensing the tension minutes before. "Need any help unpacking?"

Edward grumbled to himself, as Bella collected her thoughts, turning with a brilliant smile to her best friend. "Thank you, Alice, but give us a minute. We'll be at the house in a few."

Alice quirked an eyebrow, shrugging. "Whatever you say, sister-in-law! Emmett and Rosalie are going to be…well, Emmett and Rosalie, so you might want to remove Nessie from that situation, or she's going to learn some new sounds. In about ten minutes."

With that, she pirouetted out of the cottage, humming to herself.

Bella shook her head in bewilderment. "I really will never get used to that girl."

Edward didn't respond, choosing instead to sit heavily on the armchair. Bella looked at her husband, gauging his mood. "Don't dwell on the past, Edward. We have an entire future to make with each other."

He smiled, Bella's favorite crooked smile, and reached for her arm. Pulling her onto the chair, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Do you know, it took me the longest time to make that CD absolutely perfect for you?"

"You did it all by yourself…it was possibly the best present I have ever received, and you know how I feel about presents. I would fall for you all over again every time I heard you play the piano…"

"I guess we need one in here, don't we?" Edward's lustful eyes came into view as he kissed her stomach, twisting her around in the chair.

Bella controlled herself, smirking at her husband's lack of restraint. "Remember, we have to be at the house in a few minutes."

Groaning, Edward spun her back, letting her lean against him, her firm body against his hard chest. "You always know how to ruin the fun."

Ignoring him, Bella grinned. "I think I wore out that CD, it started skipping after a while; I played it so much. I memorized every note, I daydreamed to that music."

"I knew you loved me, but really, that's obsessive," Edward joked, squeezing her sides. "When was the last time you played it?"

Bella's eyes shone, anticipating his next move. "If only you could play it, live, just like you used to…how long has it been since you've played for me?"

Without another word, Edward grabbed her and threw her on his back, just like the old days. Shrieking with laughter at the fact that now she could keep up with him on her own, she held on tight as Edward adjusted to her new weight, then took off through the forest to the main Cullen house.

At lightening speed, they were inside, breezing past the assembled family members minus Emmett and Rosalie, heading to the study where Edward's favorite piano waited for the couple.

Depositing Bella on the bench next to him, Edward smiled at Alice's trilling laughter from the other room. _You certainly know how to make an entrance, Edward! _

"I'll give you the quick run through, before the rest of the family decides it's time to interrupt," he jested, fingers flying on the piano, playing Bella's lullaby with utmost precision at double the time. He merged into Clair de Lune, as Bella closed her eyes and hummed along, her hand resting on Edward's leg, head nestled in the crook of his neck. She heard footsteps approaching, and smiled as Nessie clambered up onto the bench with her mother and father, making herself comfortable in Bella's lap. Edward's tune changed, playing a softer, more gentle composition that was new to Bella. As she lifted her head in question, Edward preceded her words. "I figured I should write something for the newest lady in my life," he stated, giving Nessie a fatherly look. Bella's eyes yearned for tears as she felt deep emotions stirring within her. The piano would always hold something for their small family; their love began with the music and it would always play a soundtrack in their lives, the impossible child of a vampire and a human with the impossible love of a once-human and century old vampire.

_A tale fit for horror stories if it wasn't so damn romantic_, Edward once caught Rosalie thinking, and smiled at her words.

Eternal love never felt so right, Edward thought, the piano singing its song to its companions. Bella seemed to recognize his thoughts, as she once again rested her head against his shoulder with a hum of contentment while Reneesme, loving as usual, rested a small foot on her father's leg.

And in this moment, with his nimble fingers striking a beautiful tune for his loves, Edward knew what he had waited nearly a century for.

_And this is my mixed tape for her  
It's like I wrote every note  
With my own fingers_

_**Please review! I will give you virtual hugs. :)**  
_


End file.
